


The Start of The Center

by notsowriterly



Series: The Cynic, The Revolutionary, and The One Who Started It All [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac is a puppy, F/M, M/M, Triumvate feels, Warning: homophobic slurs, these dorks..., who flirts with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsowriterly/pseuds/notsowriterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys, the gay police? Dude, if you're going to do that, do it right. This would've been a whole lot easier if I saw a poster telling me that this school is filled with a bunch of homophobic assholes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of The Center

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the Enjolras/Grantaire y'all were hoping for, but don't worry! I'm planning on doing that and a bit of Combeferre teaching Enjolras how not to be an asshole. It's a process, I assure you.

Courfeyrac didn't know that his new school was homophobic. He was used to being openly pan, but the first day, when he tried to hit on the cute guy in his math class, the guy turned beet red, and muttered something about how he didn't deal with faggots. Courfeyrac felt a sudden sense of discord. But it wasn't as if there weren't dissenters at his old school. Some highly religious people tried to convince him, time and time again, to pray the gay away, so he figured that was normal.

During lunch, however, the same guy came up to him, smiling at him and inviting him outside to talk in private, and Courfeyrac felt his spirits soar. God, he was insanely cute. Courfeyrac was more in love with people's mannerisms rather than their actual faces, and something about the way this guy used his hands when he talked in class, and how his eyebrows furrowed was endearing. Somewhere inside was a niggling sense of doubt, confusion as to the whole faggot thing earlier, but he wasn't used to not trusting people. He had a lot of friends at his old school, and everyone of them told him that trying to be mean to him was something akin to kicking a puppy. Especially with the wide, innocent brown eyes that he had. His ex-partner had liked him just for that. He pushed the doubt away, jogging to keep up with the guy's insanely long legs.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

The guy smiled, a sly secretive smile, and something about it made his face heat. The guy looked away. "You'll see...Cour-fi-rack? Cour-fee-rack? Um-"

"Courfeyrac," he said, grinning. "It's cool, it's french. My first name's something hideous, my last name sounds better, so I go by that. It's a mouthful I know, but-Um." He paused at the sight of the guys at the picnic benches he was brought to. "Oh. Apparently this place is already taken, we should probably go somewhere else. Didn't you say you wanted to tell me something in private?" The guy's face contorted into something ugly, but it was smile. Courfeyrac took a step back. "Matt?"

"What? Did you think I was going to kiss you or something, fag?" The people at the picnic benches started laughing, and Courfeyrac started to feel a creeping dread.

"Um, what's going on?" They all laughed again, and that was the point he started running. He never claimed to be super athletic, he was a theater kid, and while that meant he had enough exercise from dancing to be skinny as a pole, it didn't mean he was used to running for his life. Unlike these guys apparently, who caught him within a minute, and within another second, tossed him onto the floor. He wasn't sure what hurt worse: The fact that Matt was the one to land the first kick, or the kick itself. 

"That should teach you better than to try and convert me, faggot." 

Convert him? Convert him to what? Gayness? He groaned as someone kicked his spine. 

"Hey, assholes!" The beat up paused, and Courfeyrac gave a sigh of relief, sinking further into the ground. 

"Enjolras?" One of them said. They sounded confused. And then a streak of red and blonde came and punched him the face. Courfeyrac wanted to laugh at the half confused half terrified expression they were sporting, if it didn't remind him of himself a few minutes ago. 

A pair of hands propped him up right, and he found himself looking into concerned hazel eyes. "Hey, can you walk? What's your name?" 

"Courfeyrac," he tried to say, but it came out a little slurred. 

The person gave him a gentle smile. "Okay, Courfeyrac, can you follow my finger with your eyes?" He followed the finger obediently, and the person sighed in relief. "Okay, good. No concussion. We'll have to get you a ice pack."

"Two." He croaked.

The person grinned. He had a very nice smile. And really pretty eyes. He told him so, and the person blushed. "Thank you. You're probably the first person to say so, but thanks." He held a hand out. "Combeferre. He/him/his pronouns, cis, and straight."

Courfeyrac pursed his lips. "Straight? Damn. You were so pretty and nice too."

Combeferre laughed. "Sorry. You could try Enjolras, if you want. I can't guarantee the nice, but I can definitely guarantee the pretty."

"I resent that. I'm nice." Courfeyrac looked up, and his jaw dropped. Was this guy even real? Take him out of his red hoodie and converse, and he'd belong in a perfume ad. 

"Dude, did it hurt when you fell from heaven or what?" 

The blonde snorted. "How original."

Courfeyrac shrugged. "It's a classic. Besides, it's worked before." He stumbled up to his feet. "I'm Courfeyrac. he/him/his pronouns. Very amenable to getting into your pants, just in case you were wondering." 

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Enjolras. Same pronouns, and not very amenable to getting into your pants, so I'd love it if you stopped with the awkward flirting." 

Courfeyrac waved him off. "Fine, fine, that's cool. But the flirting is a no can do, bro. I flirt with everyone, it's part of my charm. We're going to be friends, so you're going to have to get used to it." 

Enjolras scowled, but slipped an arm around him to keep him upright, and Combeferre picked up his bag, which had gotten kicked to the side in the scuffle, and Courfeyrac grinned. "So, Enjolras. If I had to rate out of a ten, I'd rate you a nine, because I'm the one you're missing." Enjolras groaned, and Combeferre laughed. 

"You're going to drive him to homicide, Courf." The nickname seemed to slip from Combeferre's lips naturally, and Courfeyrac grinned. He liked that it did. Somehow, these two felt...right. It felt almost normal to have Enjolras groan at his jokes, and Combeferre to laugh at them. 

"Enjolras won't kill me. He's too pretty to go to jail." 

Enjolras snorted, but a smile tugged at his mouth, and Courfeyrac felt triumph rise in his chest. 

"So, mis amis, what were you doing outside?" 

Enjolras shrugged, nearly dislodging him. "'Ferre heard you flirt with that kid in Math class." 

"So we figured he might try something like this, and Enjolras charmed the secretary into giving your schedule, and a kid said he saw you and Matt coming this way." 

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys, the gay police? Dude, if you're going to do that, do it right. This would've been a whole lot easier if I saw a poster telling me that this school is filled with a bunch of homophobic assholes." 

Enjolras looked at him, a sudden spark in his eyes. "You know what, that's not a bad idea. Ferre?" 

Combeferre furrowed his eyebrow. "You need an allowance to do that, and the school isn't very friendly to gay people, including the faculty."

Courfeyrac shrugged his free shoulder. "Okay, so continue like usual than. We can just be the secret gay police. I can charm secretaries next time, Combeferre can figure out the logistics, and Enjolras can punch people. I think we're set." 

Enjolras smiled at him this time, a full blown smile, and right here, with Combeferre and Enjolras by his side, Courfeyrac felt suddenly, overwhelmingly complete. 

And this was the beginning of the Triumvate. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://thesenseinnonsense.tumblr.com/)! Prompt me, and you'll get good karma points ;)


End file.
